Empezar
Tutorial *The tutorial will guide you through your first steps of the game. After the tutorial, your kingdom will be under initial protection for 30 minutes. During this time the priority is to expand your defenses using your builders to prepare for player versus player (PVP) war. Other players with similar attack criteria will be able to attack your kingdom after your protection ends. *When you complete the tutorial, you will see a link to General Chat and receive instructions to say a name in chat to receive a free 20 power vassal as a reinforcement. The name of this vassal and the link to General Chat will remain until you do so. Main Menu If the Main Menu is not visible type: /menu or /start On mobile click the the square with four little squares in it, located to the right of the message text line. Me Here you can find your liege, /journal, your gold, your attack strength, vassals you can /rescue, and /prisoners you have seized or trapped. Castle You will be able to build more buildings as you increase in title in the game. Your first buildings are completed during the game tutorial. At the completion of the tutorial you will have your first row of buildings. Then you will build Defenses to protect your kingdom. Each column of buildings is defended by a district : White, Blue, & Red. The Court is connected to all three districts. With each title promotion, up to and including count/countess, a new row of buildings will be unlocked. Orders You kingdom is a series of buildings with specific functions. Some of those buildings perform tasks that require you to initiate orders. # Build - You can build new buildings or increase the size of current buildings by using your builders. # Educate - You can create new vassals in the school by ordering to educate. # Training - You can increase the power(1 point) of any of your vassals by training from your garrison. # Upgrade - You can upgrade the efficiency of your buildings (5% per level) by ordering to upgrade from your workshop. # Pray - Praying for a vassal give is zeal. Zeal adds power to your vassal for one attack only. # Tutor - You can discover special skills of your vassals by tutoring them from your guild. Guild levels add 5% per level. Attack Shows who you can attack; adversaries and players with matching attack criteria. Army To attack or rescue you must first choose vassals to use in your attack. Using a vassal in your attack does not remove it from the building you have placed it in. Defense Displays current defenses, damage, and healing links. Alliance Allow Barons and higher title to create or join an alliance; if in an alliance you may manage it from here. Top * Allows you to view top players and alliances. ** Can be filtered by Power, Title, or Alpha. * Using the Command "top title #" where # refers to a title tier (0, 1=knight/dame, 2=baron/baroness, 3=viscount/viscountess, 4=count/countess, 5=marquis/marchioness, 6=duke/duchess, 7=prince/princess, 8=king/queen, 9+=emperor/empress) will show only that title, ranked by power. ** clicking another filter button removes the Title filter. * Click (Me #) to see the page where you stand in the rankings. Settings Additional game settings include language choices, emoji skin tone, group, motto, expert settings, large screen mode, invite a friend, Sleep Mode, and Leave. Settings Profile Skin Tone * Shows options for avatar skin tone Motto * Message displayed on Top, Attack, and Liege page when others view you Announcement * A personal message displayed to new players when they become your vassal. Also displayed on your Liege page when viewed by other players. Show Telegram Contact * Displays Telegram username on Liege page when player view you Options Language * Choose prefered language Expert settings toggle * Allows use of special buttons in Army page * Turns on Lock/Unlock toggle in buildings Large screen toggle * Adds vassals in building to display in Castle tab Mirror Layout * Swaps attack and defense in Main Menu Information Rules - ⚜️Feudal Wars is mainly a player-versus-player game, so attack others, expect to be attacked yourself, and do not take it personally. - Do not use offensive names, mottos, or announcements. - Do not automate any parts of the game. - Report all bugs and loopholes in game mechanics and do not try to use them to anyone's advantage. ⚜️Feudal Wars is currently in Beta. This means: - The purpose of Beta is to hunt for bugs and tweak game balance. Expect things to occasionally break or malfunction, and please be sure to quickly report these. - Features will be added and may be removed from the game, sometimes making some players much stronger or weaker. - Feel free to send in your feedback; be sure that we read everything that comes from players. - No database reset is planned for Beta. About ⚜️Feudal Wars is a one-man operation by @ungewissheit. * Telegram links to the game and general chat rooms. Report a Bug or Suggest an Improvement * Use this for any feedback regarding the game. Invite * Provides a link to invite new players to the game. A new player installing the game with this link will automatically swear to you after they complete the tutorial. When accepted they will be bound with debt of loyalty for 7 day. A Bound player will not count for Alpha, can not be seized from you, and will not be usable in defense or trapper. If you unbind the player before the time is up these special protections will be lost. Sleep * You can pause your game for up to 12 hours by selecting ��Sleep Mode in the ⚙️Settings from the main Menu. During ��Sleep your account does not build or perform any game functions, and rivals can not attack you while your account is in ��Sleep. However, unlike ��Vacation Mode, you are allowed to take prisoners (vassals seizes from rivals) into ��Sleep Mode. * To initiate ��Sleep * /sleep * You started preparing to pause your game and go to ��sleep in ⏳5m. /sleep_cancel * When you first initiate the ��Sleep command you account will go into a 5 minute rest period. During this time you can not attack rivals or Adversaries but others can still attack you. * If you cancel sleep, you can hit sleep again immediately. * You paused your game and went to ��sleep, ⏳12h left. You can awake and resume your game at any time. /awake * You may wake your account at any point during the ��Sleep timer. 12 hours after you account has gone to ��Sleep, or if you wake before the 12 hour ��Sleep timer is complete, your account must be awake for a 12 hours reset. * Your game is paused and you are ��sleeping, ⏳8h 27m left. You can awake and resume your game at any time. /awake * After the 12 hour reset your account can return to ��Sleep. * There is no cooldown between sleep and leave (ie, if leave is available according to leave rules, you may immediately go on leave after waking). * If the game is locked up, you can use the command /sleep ! to initiate sleep and override the need to confirm. This will start the 5 minute countdown, and then your account will go to sleep. Leave * Your account can be put on leave. This is known as ��Vacation Mode and it can be found in the ⚙️Settings from the main Menu. ��Vacation Mode allows you to pause your game for up to 7 days. At the end of the 7 day timer you account must be awake for 2 hrs to reset. * There is no cooldown between sleep and leave (ie, if Sleep is available according to sleep rules, you may immediately go to Sleep after returning from Leave) * If the game is locked up, you can use the command /leave ! to initiate leave and override the need to confirm. This will start the 5 minute countdown, and then your account will go on leave. Community *There are multiple places to chat and/or receive information about Feudal Wars **Feudal Wars Beta - general chat: this is for talking to other players. This is a chat room moderated by the players. **Feudal Wars Beta - game discussion: this is for game feedback, suggestions, ideas, and discussion with the developer. **Feudal Wars Beta - news and announcements: this is solely used to communicate game changes to the players. It is not a discussion area. Main Menu